Damien Greenridge
"Why are you judging me? I've earned all my money through hard work and determi- Okay, sorry, I just couldn't keep that up without laughing!" ― Damien Greenridge Damien is the most succesful thief in all of the Millennium City and a member of the Crimson Syndicate. Background The Crimson syndicate had such a large influence in the Millennium city,bringing many to poverty. This caused many orphaned children to run the streets. One however managed to practically make a living there,at age 10 he used thievery to sustain himself and to get some money for himself. For years he was given the nickname “Schrodinger” because whenever he stole things he would be long gone. One day he discovered a small group of thieves just like him,and seeing how good he was they offered him to come with them and he could prosper even more than if he were to go it alone. They earned enough money to supply themselves with advanced technology to aid in their thievery. Eventually they built themselves up to be the best thieves guild in the entire city,calling themselves the hand of Schrodinger. The Crimson saw this and sent messengers out to him, giving him the choice of scrounding out his living in the streets or joining a group with a much bigger goal, he accepted and became the syndicates best thief. Personality He is often reclusive which is fitting given his occupation in the syndicate, in addition he is prone to making snarky comments, especially to brash people Likes *Stealing, Chocolate Dislikes *Cameras, Beef Hobbies *Archery Archetypes * Impossible Thief Abilities *Device Usage :The majority of his abilities come from the tech he has equipped to him,most of them hidden under his clothes while others are surgically implanted. **Effect Field Projection :A specialized invisible field projected extremely close to his body that can perform various tasks,most of which involve stealth or swift kills ***Camouflage :The field around him bends light for a form of active camouflage,effectively rendering him invisible.The downside however is that the cloak has to catch up and so has a translucent silhouette whenever movement is applied ***Illusive Appearance :In addition to bending light,it can alter his outer appearance so he can look identical to anyone,the downside being it’s limited to appearances he knows. ***Intangibility :By lowering his density,he can phase right through solid matter. ***Cutting :through some unknown method,a blinding fast slice can occur in the field which has been observed to cut through plexiglass with utter precision **Voice Manipulation :A device that was surgically implanted in his vocal chords allows him to change the way his voice sounds down to the smallest detail *Enhanced Thievery : He is known as the hand of schrodinger because he’s been known to steal something without any trace and be somewhere entirely else by the time they realize it. **Disguise Mastery :He can slip into a disguise to frightening detail as he can also imitate who he is trying to be to near perfection **Stealth Tactics :Par the course for the best thief in the whole Millennium City and Crimson syndicate *Enhanced Assassination :In addition to his stealth abilities,he can also kill a target without anyone noticing and dispatch them without any noise or evidence. Paraphernalia * Invisible effect field * Vocal synthesizer Combat Damien rarely fights directly, preferring to strike from the shadows or while cloaked. Should he fight directly he will rely on the slicing field to disable or kill his opponent. Limitations * Prefers to stay away from fights * More vulnerable in open areas Trivia * Enjoys Chicken Category:Male Characters Category:Sifsand characters Category:Character Sheets